


New Parents

by LustfulDragon13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustfulDragon13/pseuds/LustfulDragon13
Summary: ~~This was requested by @msimpala67 and i forgot to ask if you wanted it to be a boy or girl or whatever so I’m gonna surprise you And i wanted to keep Dawn alive because that scene was just awful~~





	New Parents

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This was requested by @msimpala67 and i forgot to ask if you wanted it to be a boy or girl or whatever so I’m gonna surprise you And i wanted to keep Dawn alive because that scene was just awful~~

Tiggy’s P.O.V.:  
After hearing that my lovely wife was gonna have my kids, I almost thought i was gonna blackout. To be rightfully honest I’m terrified. I didn’t do to well of a job with Dawn and Fawn. They were both grown now and had no reason to stop by to see their old man if they didn’t want to or it wasn’t a holiday. But I’m hoping to do better with this munchkin. I look up hearing the door to the clubhouse and I can feel a grin forming on my face. There she is, my queen. Nine months pregnant and still stunning. I get up and walk over to her. “Baby what are you doing here? Doc Teller said to stay off your feet.” She smiled up at me and my stone heart melted once more. “I was bored home alone so I came to see you or Gemma.” I usher her towards the door again. “Gem is in her office. I’ve got church soon.” I sit her in a chair in Gem’s office. “Hey mama, you mind a little company?” I turn to Gemma. Gemma smile. “Not at all. How you feeling Y/N?” She smiles. “Exhausted. Carrying this little one around is so tiring. Thank goodness he/she will be here soon.” I smile and peck her head hearing Chibs’s whistle. “Got to go. Be back soon.” She smiles up at me and with that I leave the office and jog over to the clubhouse.

Your P.O.V.:  
I sat talking to Gemma while the boys had church and felt a sharp pain and a wet feeling pool in between my legs. “Fuck!” i cry out holding my stomach. Gemma looks at me, “Baby time?” I don’t say anything but nod my head. She immediately stands up. “Your bag in the car?” Again I nod and Gemma walks me to the car sending Half-Sack inside to get Tig. He comes flying out with the boys half a step behind him. He gets to the car just as Gemma shuts the door to the passenger side. She hands him the keys and kisses his cheek. “Go.” she turns to me. “Good luck we all will be down there as soon as we can.” I nod and Tig peels out of my spot and straight to St. Thomas.  
~skip to delivery~  
“Ok Mrs. Trager, We just need one more big push.” The doctor tells me and I’m straining as hard as i can and then I hear the cry. “Its a boy!” A nurse says. I smile tired and look at Tig. Hes almost crying, “I have a son.” I smile and let my head hit the pillow. “No time to rest just yet Mrs. Trager. The other baby should be on its way out now.” I look up in shock; “Other baby?! There was not a second baby on my sonograms!” I cry out. “Its perfectly normal for a twin to hide behind its sibling ma’am.” The doctor tells me. “Ok now push.” I clear my head and push again and soon there’s another cry. “And we have a girl!” The same nurse tells me.This time when I look at Tig, I can see tears streaking his face. I lay my head down and rest my eyes.  
~Tiggy’s P.O.V.:~  
I am sitting in Y/N’s room holding my babies. They don’t have names yet because I wanted Y/n to help me choose. We chose not to know the sex till birth but I guess now we don’t need to choose one name but two. I smile down at my babies and I can soon feel eyes on me. I look up and see Y/N looking at me sleepily. “Hey baby. We need to pick a couple names for them.” She nods lightly and thinks. “Well how about Alexander Trager Jr and Alexis Trager?” She looks up at my eyes shining. I smile. “That’s perfect.” A nurse comes in and takes down the babies names. And a little later everyone is piling in the room to see them. And I realize I have everything I could have ever wanted.


End file.
